1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an optical lens, and more particularly to a six-piece optical lens having a refractive power.
2. Description of the Related Art
So-called wide-angle lens means the lens have shorter focal length and larger viewing angle which is characterized by having a long depth of field, it could accommodate wider range of scenery and increase the depth of the space of the pictures.
However, wide-angle lens is generally prone to large chromatic aberration and large field curvature, besides, the miniature image pickup lens, the aperture and yield are also the main point of the wide-angle lens design considerations, therefore, to providing a wide-angle lens which combines multiple features should be considered by the persons of ordinary skill in the art.